Problem: Complete the equation. $\dfrac{4}{3} ~=~$
Explanation: Let's figure out how many times we add $\dfrac{1}{3}$ to make $\dfrac{4}{3}$. $\dfrac{0}{3}$ $\dfrac{1}{3}$ $\dfrac{2}{3}$ $\dfrac{3}{3}$ $\dfrac{4}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{3}} +{\dfrac1{3}} + {\dfrac1{3}} + {\dfrac1{3}}}^{{4}\text{ thirds}} $ $=\dfrac{{4}\times{1}}{{3}}$ $\dfrac{4}{3}=4 \times \dfrac{1}{3}$